It Had to be Him
by Mixed-in-a-Fruit-Bowl
Summary: Finland's little sister, The Åland Islands, learns she's pregnant . . . with Denmark's baby. Finland's freaking out, Sweden's pissed, and Iceland and Norway are just . . . kinda there. Rated T for Denmark's language. ((My only OC x Cannon story, no like, no read.))
1. Chapter 1

"P-Pregnant?" Finland stuttered; the tea cup in his hands slightly shook, causing the tea inside it to spill over the edges onto his hands.

"I'm so sorry Finny . . ." Åland whispered. She kept her head lowered, daring not to look at her brother or the larger Swedish man next to him.

"And Denmark is the . . . um . . ."

"Yes." Denmark said from the seat next to Åland. He didn't really make eye contact with them either, slightly dreading when or what the Swede's reaction would be.

"Since when have you guys been . . . together?" Finland set the tea cup down on the table with a clink and folded his hands over the table; he tried his best to stay calm.

"I don't know . . . a few months or so . . ." Åland mumbled, still not looking up.

It was about nine in the morning, Sealand was playing with Latvia at the park, Norway and Iceland were at their own separate homes, and Åland and Denmark came over to Sweden and Finland's house to explain to them that there was a baby Nordic on the way . . . an unplanned, made out of wedlock, baby Nordic.

"A few months?! And you're already having sex!" Finland cried, rather unusual for his character.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

It took all of Sweden's strength to not leap across the table and strangle the Dane to death. How dare he get "his" little Åland pregnant! "His" little "sister!" It was vile and disgusting and worst of all it was _him,_ the man he hated the most.

Finland covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"This is really bad Åland! You can't be having a baby! You're too young! This is . . . this is just . . . oh god." The Finn cried.

Sweden glared over at Denmark, who was chilling in the handmade wooden chair across the table. Well, he seemed quite relaxed, didn't he?

"I. Am. G'nna. K'll. You. D'nm'rk." Sweden said, standing up from his seat. Åland's head jerked upwards.

"Sve, no. Please." She stood up from her seat and walked over to her friend.

"You sh'ldn't h've sl'pt w'th h'm." He grunted as he pushed past her.

Denmark stood up from his seat and planted himself next to Sweden.

"I knew you were gonna wanna beat me up Sve, but that's not gonna happen." Denmark scoffed, cracking a couple knuckles.

"No! No fighting please!" Åland whined walking over to her boyfriend and pulling him away by the wrist.

"This needs to be settled, babe. Just go and rest somewhere . . . oh and bring your brother with you." He said glancing at Finland.

"Den-"

"Go." Sweden stated blandly.

She wasn't a fighter. She'd give into anything without much fight. That was the main reason that she was having Denmark's kid. She couldn't say no to him. She _can't_ say no to him. Never.

She nodded sadly as she let her grasp on Denmark go limp and walked with her distressed brother over to the living room.

She sat down on the couch next to Finland. They sat in silence while crashing and banging commenced in the next room.

"You know, we're going to have to patch them up once they're done. There never is a winner in these battles are there?" Åland giggled, trying to make conversation.

"Mhmm," Finland mumbled.

"Finny . . . I'm sorry, I really am! It was . . . it was an accident."

"Well I didn't expect you to be making a baby on purpose. Not yet anyways."

"Yeah . . ." She whispered, turning her head away.

"I'm really disappointed in you Åland." He sighed.

"Yeah . . ." She repeated.

"What are you going to do? Raise it? You have responsibilities! Just because you're still part of Finland doesn't mean this'll be a free ride."

"So you're not going to help me?"

"No! No! I'll help you, don't worry . . . I just mean . . . you have your own government and the Nordic council has accepted you, you have more things to worry about now. You don't have time to take care of a baby." Finland said.

"I'll find the time." She pouted.

"I hope you can." Finland said, his voice starting to sound raspy.

"But I'll still need help."

"I told you I'll help."

"Thank you."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU ASS HOLE!? THAT HURT!" The unmistakable Danish accented voice echoed through the house.

"Uh oh." Finland muttered under his breath, turning his head in the direction of the yelling.

The siblings wandered over to the kitchen, which was now covered in shattered, broken glass from who knows what.

"Great, I'm gonna have to clean this up." Finland mumbled to Åland.

Sweden stood on top of Denmark with his foot on Denmark's head, and a large sword pointed at his throat.

"Okay! Enough! We're done fighting!" Finland yelled, walking over to his husband and pushing him of the Danish man.

"Hm," grunted the Swede.

Åland walked over to Denmark and helped him up. She noticed the large bloody gash on his right side and quickly swung his arm around her shoulder somehow managing to balance both of their weights.

"H'y. She's pr'gn'nt. Th't means no h'vy l'fting." Sweden said.

"Did you just call me fat?" Denmark gave him a death glare.

"Y's."

"WHY YOU-!" Denmark shoved Åland away and started off towards him, but landed face first onto the floor when a pain shot up his side.

"Why'd you do that? You're going to get hurt." Åland said. She swiftly got to her knees and helped her wounded boyfriend to his feet.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Finland said as he walked into the other room.

"Thanks," Denmark whimpered.

Åland sat Denmark down on the kitchen table chair and then went and pulled Sweden into the corner.

"No more fighting. I'm serious. I know you hate him, and I know he hates you, but for the sake of everything that's happening, can we just . . . cut it out? Can you do that for me? Please?" Åland begged. Oh, why did she have to look so much like Finland? Sweden could never say no to that face. Ever.

"F'ne," he grunted.

"Thank you." She quickly turned around as her brother came back in with bandages and disinfectant.

It took a good thirty minutes to get the hissy Denmark all fixed up but the Finns managed to do it.

"Stupid Sweden . . . being all stupid and stuff." He grumbled, mostly to himself.

"I asked you not to get in a fight with him today, Den!" Åland whined.

"But he was asking for it!"

"You were asking for it!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

The two of them commenced fighting as Finland grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and began sweeping up the glass remains. "Every time . . ." He whispered quietly to himself.

"No more fighting! I don't want to have a baby that isn't safe with its family." Åland said.

"We aren't gonna fight in front of the kid! Don't worry!"

"But you still want to fight . . ."

"Yeah! Kinda! I'm Danish! It's in my blood!"

Åland rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "I want to go home now." She mumbled.

Denmark sighed and grabbed his keys from inside his pocket and walked her out the door.

"Bye." Åland said to her brother and to the Swede who probably couldn't hear her.

"Moi moi." Finland said, pausing his sweeping and waving at his little sister, not Denmark.

Once the door slammed shut Sweden walked back into the room. "I'll b't you f've h'ndr'd *Kr'nas he'll leave 'er b'fore the b'by's b'rn."

"He's a jerk . . . but he won't leave her, Sve . . . so . . . Deal."

***"Kr'nas" (actually spelled Kronas, but I put it in 'Sweden speech') – It's the currency they use in Sweden. 500 Kronas is about $76.66 U.S money.**

**Annnnyways! This is the first chapter out of five! Yes, five. That is all! No more, no less! **

**The Åland Island is my OC, I'm so cruel, I'm getting her pregnant . . . with Denmark's baby. Sorry. If you're wondering, she's 18 years old, medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she has a face similar to Finland's. So yeah. **

**I'm going to be uploading a new chapter every Sunday, so stay tuned I guess.**

**Also, for the record, I LOOOOVE DenNor with all my heart, I ship it 1000x more than this, so don't get all mad at me for cannon x OC, this is just for fun, a one time thing.**

**Please fav, review, and follow me for more Nordic stories! (this will be the only one with Åland.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I'm not surprised."

"You're never surprised."  
"Still . . . I'm less surprised than my usual surprised level."

" . . . Jeez."

"Anyways, how many months is she?" Norway asked, leaning forward in his chair to grab his coffee cup that was sitting on the table.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask, but it didn't seem like she was showing yet . . . she was wearing a jacket though. . ." Finland said, remaining oddly stiff on the other end of the table.

"So, not that far along . . ." Norway said dully.

"Yeah . . ." Replied the quiet Finn.

"I bet Sve was mad, huh?" Iceland asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Again, not surprised." Norway said taking a sip of his coffee.

"He and Denmark had a huge fight. You should've seen the kitchen, what a mess." Finland rolled his eyes.

"And when did all of this take place?" Iceland asked.

"About two months ago."

"And you kept us in the dark this long?! What the hell?!"

"Sorry! Åland called me after the fight and asked me not to tell anyone! But . . . I just couldn't hold it in any longer." The Finn lowered his voice nervously.

"How come she didn't want us to know?" Iceland asked.

"Maybe she's planning on getting an abortion." Norway said bluntly.

Finland sat up straight in his seat, a look of horror on his face. "No! She'd never do that! This is Åland we're talking about!" He paused, "Not a heartless whore."

"Who knows . . . Den probably talked her into having sex with him. I bet he could talk her into getting rid of the thing." Norway took another sip.

"Okay, one, it's a baby, not a thing. And two, Åland's not like that. She'd never do that," Finland stopped, "Oh man! Now you got me all nervous!"

"If you're sure Åland wouldn't get an abortion then don't worry." Iceland said.

"I'm sure you're right, but I can't help but be nervous."

"Can we call her? I want to know how far along she is." Norway said, casually reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Iceland questioned.

"'Cause I do."

"No, don't please! I swore I wouldn't tell! And if you ask she'll know and- Ahhhh!" Finland whined.

"Then you call."

"No!"

"Please." Norway said.

"Seriously, Nor. Why do you want to know?" Iceland asked again.

"Because I just do. Shut up. Now, Finland, call her." He said, showing Finland his cell phone.

"No." Finland said, pushing Norway's phone away.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Stop it."

"Please."

"I'm serious Norway, that's annoying. Stop it."

"Please."

"No."

"Please"

"N-"

"Please. Please. Please. Please."

" . . . Fine." Finland grumbled, getting up and grabbing his own cell phone from the kitchen counter.

"Heh. I always win." Norway smirked, placing his phone back in his pocket.

Finland sent Norway an annoyed look then searched through his contacts for his sister. He found and selected her number before bringing the phone to his ear.

It rung a couple times before Åland picked up with a cheery tone. "Hey Finny!"

"Hey . . . um . . . so how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Uh . . . fine. Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while, what's wrong?" She asked over the slight crackle of static.

"Oh, nothing. I've just been busy, you know. Sea's a handful."

"Ah. Well you should call more often. It worries me sometimes."

"Yeah, sorry . . . anyways, I forgot to ask . . . um . . . how many . . . er . . . how many months pregnant are you?" Finland's talking got softer after each pause.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I could have sworn I did . . ."

"You told me how long you two have been together . . ."

"Oh . . . yeah, right," Åland gave a small giggle out of embarrassment, "I'm five months now."

"Five?!" Finland shouted in shock.

Norway and Iceland both cringed at the loud noise that echoed though the house.

Åland pulled the phone away from her ear then slowly brought it back. "Uh . . . yeah."

"Wait! You waited three months to tell me!?"

"Well . . . I learned I was pregnant when I was one month and told Denmark a week later . . . and I was . . . I was kind of scared to tell you guys so I held it off until I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry Finny, I really am." She said.

"No! You don't have to be sorry! It's just that I'm surprised! Yeah! Surprised!"

"Yeah . . ."

"So um . . . how's Denmark?" Finland asked.

"Den's fine. He's in the other room; do you want to talk to him?" Åland asked.

"Oh, no, It's fine. I just wanted to see how he was and such. Annnnywaaaays, I promise to call you more! Prooomise! Okay? Well, hugs and kisses! Moi moi!" Finland yelled quickly pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call before Åland had a chance to say anything.

"That was a bit rude." Iceland mumbled.

Norway turned to face Finland and smiled. "So. She's five months already? Ha. She's already halfway there."

"I know! Oh god! There's going to be a baby here soon!" Finland covered his face.

"When's she due?" Iceland said, quickly to try to move the conversation along.

" . . . Crap! I forgot to ask!" Finland yelled.

"Heh." Norway smirked again. "Well, it's August now, she's five months . . . add four more . . . she'll probably be due sometime in December . . ."

"December! That's just around the corner guys! Oh! What if the baby's due on Christmas! Or my birthday! What if- ahhhh! Damn it! How'd I forget to ask?! You know what! I'm going to be involved now! I'm going to be a good brother and future uncle! I'm going to know everything about this baby! As much as Åland knows, I'll know!"

"That's nice." Norway said, no longer interested in the conversation since his question had been answered.

"Yeah! That's right!" Finland picked up his phone again and called his sister. He babbled quickly in Finnish. Norway and Iceland knew a little bit of Finnish but not enough to understand all he was saying, especially since he was talking _so_ fast.

After a minute and a half conversation, he slammed the phone down. "Okay! I'm involved!" He chanted happily.

"That was fast." Iceland said.

"And loud." Added Norway

"Yeah! Well, Denmark and Åland are going to get their next ultrasound in three weeks and they decided they want to know the baby's gender! So once they know I'm going to go with them to shop for baby stuff! Yay!" Finland clapped and jumped.

"Wow, you're overly happy about this." Norway muttered.

"Yeah, well you're underly happy!" Finland sassed back.

"'Underly isn't even a word . . . and that was terrible."

"Be quiet."

"Well, I'm happy for you Finland. Really, I'm glad you're getting involved." Iceland said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks Icey!" Finland went over and hugged the Icelandic boy.

Norway stared silently before speaking in his normal monotone voice, ". . . Did you ask her about the due date?"

" . . . Crap."

**And there is chapter 2! **

**Please no comments on abortion. I realize it's a touchy subject, but I felt like it needed to be added because of the situation. I didn't mean to offend anyone by it. If I did, I'm sorry, but please don't argue with me about it. **

**I felt the need to add Iceland and Norway and I don't know why, but there they are! Enjoy 'em! The next two chapters will be filler (oh yay . . . filler) before the birth . . . I felt like jumping from here to the birth would be too much of a stretch.**

**Oh and just for the record, The ****Åland Islands is a ****Swedish speaking part of Finland****, so she's Finnish, but her main language is Swedish. Since her brother speaks Finnish, I only found it appropriate to have her speak it too. **

**Fav, review, and follow for more Nordic stories~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cool September morning when Finland and Sweden got the call that Åland and Denmark now knew the sex of that baby and wanted to go shopping. Well . . . Åland wanted to go shopping . . . Denmark just kind of wanted to go drink with his friends and maybe (or maybe not) mention the news over a nice cold one.

"Soooooo . . ."

"It's going to be a boy."

"Oooooh! Yay!" Finland cheered. "Oh! I'm going to have Sve build you the cutest crib and everything! Oh! I'm so happy!" He continued to jump up and down as Sweden gave him a 'don't-involve-me-with-this-stupid-Danish-baby' look.

Okay, so Sweden was still pretty upset with his 'sister-in-law' having a baby with the man he despised, but what do you expect? It would upset anyone; maybe not as much as it did Sweden, but still.

"You don't have to do that, really." Åland said, moving a hand up to her very noticeable baby bump.

"No! I want to! I feel soooo bad for not supporting you fully all that time! You deserve it!" He grabbed his sister's hand and lightly pet it.

"It's okay." She replied slowly pulling her hand away to place it back on her tummy.

Finland gave a warm smile before turning toward the mall entrance. "Which store first?" He asked.

"There's a cute one next to the food court, let's go there first." Åland jeered, leading the group into a small baby clothing boutique, it's walls covered with soft pinks and blue, and rows of baby clothes lined the shop from corner to corner.

Denmark mumbled slightly, this wasn't his kind of place. And he knew if Prussia or America saw him here he'd get a whole bunch of shit for it.

"Hey, come on, Den. Help me." Åland urged quietly.

Denmark just nodded, following her into the plethora of clothing.

Once the couple sort of disappeared into what seemed like a whole different dimension, Sweden pulled Finland to the corner of the shop. "D'd you see?"

"See what?" Finland asked, turning his head to both sides.

"Th't. D'nm'rk. He doesn't w'nt to be h're. He doesn't c're about th's b'by." The Swedish man whispered harshly.

"Oh my lord Sve! Don't say that! Denmark has been here until now! If he wanted to leave he would've done so months ago! Give it a rest and please just get along!" Finland said before swiftly turning around and strutting himself over to a very blue section of the store.

Sweden uneasily wandered over to his wife, reaching for a small blue and white striped beanie, he handed it to his Finland.

"For the baby?"

Sweden shrugged.

"I'll tell Åland it's from you." The Finn said leaned upward and gave Sweden a light peck on the cheek before continuing his baby clothing search.

After about a couple hours, they Nordics finished their clothing hunt and started for the exit of the store.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Finland said, digging through one of the bags. "Sweden wanted me to give this to you!" He handed Åland the small beanie.

Åland held it for a moment before wrapping her arms around Sweden's neck and hugging him. "I'm glad you came around to this Sve." She whispered in his ear.

He just nodded in response.

She let go of him and smiled brightly at her family.

"So, what do you all want to do now?" Denmark asked, speaking up for one of the first time that day (quite unusual for him to be so quiet).

"Oh, we have to go, we left Sealand with Switzerland and he doesn't like a boy to be around his little sister for more than three hours, ehehe . . . but I'll call you tomorrow okay!" Finland slightly shouted.

"Oh . . . okay." Åland whispered, reminding her brother to keep his voice down.

" . . . so . . . see you guys around?" Denmark questioned, but it was more of a statement.

"Yeah!"

"Mmm . . . Åland . . . you're c'min' ov'r f'r Chr'stm's r'ght?" Sweden spoke up.

Oh shit, Christmas! That hadn't even crossed Finland's mind! All the Nordics always got together at his or Sweden's house (depending on where Finland was living at the time) every Christmas . . . but Åland's baby was due around Christmas time . . .

"Well . . . I don't know, it would be cutting it kind of close." She said, motioning towards her six month pregnant belly.

"Wh't's the due d'te?"

"The twenty-eighth."

"F'rst k'ds t'nd to c'me l'te." Sweden stated.

"Sve, if she's nervous about coming, then she can stay home this Christmas." Finland said, actually quite sad this would be the first Christmas in years everyone wasn't going to be there.

"If you want me to be there, I will. I don't mind it if the baby's born in Sweden." Åland said.

"But babe! I thought you said the baby would be born in Den-" The Dane was cut off by a sharp glare from the Swede. "Fine, the baby can be born in a stupid ugly country."

Åland lightly elbowed Denmark. "How'd you like that Sve? To have the baby born in Sweden?"

Sweden gave an attempt to a smile, it was scary, but the group had gotten used to the smile, and knew it meant happiness.

"There, then it's decided. We'll come to the Christmas party." Åland smiled.

Finland hugged his sister, making sure not to give her his usual death hug for the safety of the baby. "Thank you so much Åland! I love you so much!" He squeaked.

Sweden put a hand on Finland's shoulder, telling him it was time to go if they didn't want Switzerland kicking Sealand on the curb to wait for them.

"Bye." Finland said, waving as he left.

"Bye bye!" Åland replied brightly.

Sweden and Denmark gave half assed waves as they parted ways.

'Okay . . . So I'm having a Danish and Finnish baby . . . that will be born in Sweden . . . if that doesn't say 'Nordic baby' on it, I don't know what would.' Åland thought to herself with a smile.

** Chapter 3 is done! And it's going to be a boy! Hurray! **

**Again, this is just a short little story I thought of, so there isn't **_**so**_** much detail, but I hope you can still enjoy it. Yay for lots of dialogue! :D **

** Fav, review, and follow! Good bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

"America's having his own party this year, so most everyone's going to that." Finland said making a couple mugs of coco and bringing it to the coffee table in the living room.

"It's fine, I like it like this. Quiet." Åland said with a smile.

"Yeah, America is almost as obnoxious as the stupid Dane." Norway smirked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Denmark yelled.

"Don't yell." Norway replied.

The Nordics (save Sweden and Sealand) were all sitting near the living room fire place on Christmas Eve, Sweden and Sealand was getting the reindeer ready for take off while Finland was spending the final few minutes before he left with his family.

"So I'll be back early tomorrow morning and I'll probably be sleeping the rest of the day, haha" Finland said, standing over the group.

"I hope you have fun." Åland said.

"I will, but don't have the baby without me, okay?" He laughed, giving her a hug.

"See ya." Denmark came up and gave him a death squeeze and Norway and Iceland followed after giving a less deadly hug.

"I'll leave Sea's presents here before I leave, but don't let him open them until I come home, as a matter of fact, I'll have Sve put him to bed now so he won't be tempted." Finland said. He turned around and left for the backyard where the reindeer were.

"So Åland, how does it feel to be pregnant?" Iceland piped up from the other end of the coffee table.

"Huh?"

"Like . . . can you feel him . . . sitting there?" He asked, taking a sip of coco.

"Sometimes . . . I guess." She started. "I can feel him when he moves." She giggled.

"That's weird." Iceland said quietly, putting his drink back down.

"So when do you think the little thing's going to pop out?" Norway asked.

"It's not a thing." Åland replied calmly. "And I don't know. Whenever he wants to come, I guess."

It was then that Sweden and Sealand came into the living room, taking off their coats and moving themselves by the fire.

"It's cold out there!" Sealand said, snuggling up against his papa.

"Mm, once you're w'rmed up, go g't your p'j'mas on. Ok'y?" Sweden mumbled.

"Yeah." Sealand answered, only half listening.

Sweden turned his attention to Åland and mumbled. "Once I p't Sea to b'd., I h've s'meth'n' to sh'w you."

"Hm? Okay." She said.

After Sweden helped his sleepy son into his pajamas and into bed, he walked back into the living room and motioned for Åland to follow him.

She got up (with the help of Denmark) and followed Sweden to the small basement room, covered in carving tools, saws, wood, and everything else the Swede needed to have for his wood carving hobby.

"I m'de th's f'r the b'by." He said, walking over to a dark brown crib, with blue pillows and blankets inside.

Åland smiled and walked over to it. She ran her hands along the wood work and the soft blankets. "Oh Sve, this is so nice." She hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Sweden gave a small mumble and what looked like an attempt to a smile before turning around and handing her a very small doll house. "Th's too." He added.

Åland laughed at this small size, there was no way someone could play with it, but she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"I w'n't h'ld a gr'dge ag'inst the b'by . . . b't I st'll d'n't l'ke D'nm'rk." He grumbled.

"I never thought you would, but I'm happy you won't hate the baby."

"If it l''ks l'ke h'm, I'll h've a h'rd t'me l'ik'ng it . . ." He added.

"But you'll grow to like it . . . . right?"

Sweden nodded.

"Thank you."

They walked upstairs, joining the rest of the Nordics by the fireplace.

"What was that about?" Denmark whispered to Åland.

"Nothing, Sve just built a crib for the baby." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Denmark asked, casually glancing at the Swede.

"Yes."

"That was nice . . . I guess." He mumbled.

"It was."

"Hey guys . . . thirty seconds 'til midnight." Iceland said looking at the large wooden clock (Sweden had made).

_Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven . . ._

"Hey, I'm gonna get a beer, hold on!" Denmark all but yelled.

_Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-two . . ._

"Can we go Christmas without you getting drunk?" Norway said, slightly annoyed.

_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen . . ._

"No way! It's tradition!" Denmark yelled, crossing the house to the kitchen as he raided the refrigerator for beer until he found one.

T_welve, eleven, ten . . . _

He quickly took a swig from the glass bottle and ran over to join the group before the clock struck twelve.

_Three, two, one . . . dong . . . . dong . . . dong._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Denmark yelled. He always was the one to say it (or should I say, yell it).

Norway covered his ears at the booming noise that came from the Dane's mouth. "Yeah . . . Merry Christmas to all . . ." He mustered.

Åland laughed softly before adding "And to all a good night."

Iceland shook his head. "We really are a special kind of group, aren't we?"

"We're the Nordics! We're awesome!" Denmark laughed, taking another gulp of his beer.

"Sure." Norway rolled his eyes. "It's completely awesome to get your friend's sister pregnant." He smirked.

"Shut up."

"Just think guys, next year there will be a baby Nordic here. Haha! It's hard to imagine." Iceland said.

"Yeah." Denmark said putting a hand on his girlfriend's stomach.

"Yeah, and in eighteen years we'll have a mini Denmark getting drunk off his ass with his father." Norway said.

Denmark gave an obnoxious laugh before saying, "YEP! And I can't wait!"

** Sorry that this chapter is so useless, I needed to set up the final scene. It's not supposed to be an action story, it's pretty mellow, which isn't usually my kind of thing, but, eh, it's good to branch out.**

** Fav, review, and follow!**

** See you next week for the final chapter! Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

"No signal."

"Still?"

"No, we actually do, I just wanted you to be scared before I told you so." Denmark said sarcastically to Finland before slamming his phone down on the table. "I knew I should've brought Åland back to Denmark! Damn it!"

It was the last day of December and the Nordics have been completely snowed in for days because of a snow storm that hit the day after Christmas. They still had food, water, everything they needed for a long while, but Åland's due date was three days ago and it looked like the baby would be coming soon.

"Don't be like that, Denmark." Finland said, slumping down in his chair.

Sweden, who was sitting next to his wife sat in silence while Denmark bickered childishly with Finland.

"No. I'm done. I'm not talking to you." Finland said stubbornly, crossing both his legs and arms and looking the other way.

"Hmph." Denmark said, turning his head in a snooty fashion.

A loud sigh was heard down the hall as Åland entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing up? Go back to bed a lie down." Finland said, flailing his arms around like he was some kind of muppet.

"I wanna talk to someone, I'm bored being all alone." Åland said, plopping down on the couch next to Denmark.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"No, it's going to come soon, I swear." She mumbled, rubbing her stomach. "It's hurting."

"Try to keep it in, Åland, please!" Finland whined.

"I don't have much say in this, Finny." Åland said sarcastically.

They sat for a while, until Iceland came down with Sealand.

"I wanna play house." Sealand said, flopping down on Finland's lap.

"Can we play later, Sea? I'm a bit stressed right now." He said.

"Why?"

"Because Auntie Åland might be having her baby soon." He sighed.

"Yay! That's good mama!" Sealand yelled. He was too young and naïve to understand (or know about) childbirth.

Finland chose not to reply to Sealand and instead motioned for Sweden to go play with him.

"Mm." Sweden said, standing up and taking Sealand over to the kitchen, where he pulled out an easy bake oven and cake mix so Sealand could pretend he was 'mama'.

Åland sat up straight and grabbed her stomach. "Ow." She said, looking down.

"You okay?" Denmark asked moving his arm to rub her back.

"I think my water just broke." She said in a hushed whisper to her boyfriend, hoping not to have everyone panicking at once.

"Shit!" Denmark said standing up. "Guys! The baby's coming! Shit! Shit! Shit!" So much for Åland's 'no panicking' plan.

"WHAT?!" Finland yelled jumping from his seat. "No! Not now!"

"Ooh! The baby's coming!" Sealand cheered, dropping the little empty cake tray.

"Icel'nd. T'ke h'm upst''rs and g't N'rw'y." Sweden said, lightly pushing Sealand towards the Icelandic.

"Yeah." Iceland said, hurrying him and Sealand up the stairs, he really didn't want to be a part of this whole process.

Denmark and Sweden helped Åland to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"What do we need!?" Finland yelled, making his way to the kitchen.

"Ask Norway!" Denmark yelled.

Norway came running down the stairs into Åland's bedroom. "I'm here." He said blankly.

"Awesome! What do we do?!" Denmark shouted.

"Well, for starters, how about you shut up?" Norway began. "Sweden, get me towels and water for now. And Åland, could you scoot up to the foot of the bed? Thanks."

Sweden nodded before running back to meet Finland in the kitchen to help gather materials, while Denmark helped Åland move to the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Norway asked.

"I doesn't really hurt . . . too much." Åland whispered.

"What happened? Are you getting contractions or did your water break?"

"Well . . . my water broke, but my stomach was hurting for a while before . . . I don't think those were contractions though."

"They could be . . . but we don't have machines to hook you up to check if they were." Norway said pulling on Åland's pants, telling her to take them off.

"Hey Norway." Denmark started.

"What?"

"Try anything funny and I'll punch you." He glared as Norway helped Åland undress.

"She's giving birth, Denmark. Who in the fucking hell would try to seduce a girl during this?"

"I never said seduce . . . just . . . don't touch her."

"Now how am I going to deliver a baby without touching her?"

"I don't know! Just . . . don't!" He stammered while Åland rolled her eyes.

Norway went to the closet pulling out a thin blanket and resting it on Åland to cover the girl a little bit.

"Any pains yet?"

"No." Åland said as Denmark moved behind her so she had something to lean up against.

After a couple minutes, Finland came in the room carrying rags and towels and placed them on the bed. "Anything else?"

"Not for now." Norway said, taking a towel and placing it underneath Åland.

"Okay, well I'm going to have Iceland have Sealand do something loud so he can't hear anything. Ehehehe" He laughed nervously as he left the room.

Sweden entered soon after carrying a bucket of water and placing it on the floor next to Norway.

"Thank y-"

" ." Åland whined, gripping her stomach. "Ow! It hurts! Ow!"

Denmark began to rub her shoulders as Sweden started to panic (though he didn't show it). He ran to her side and squeezed her hand softly, not really knowing what else he could do.

"It's ok'y." He said.

Once the contraction ended, Åland looked up at Norway. "No. No I can't do this. That was terrible. I can't do that again." She mumbled, shaking a little bit.

"You're going to have to if you want this baby out." He looked at the clock on the side table. "It's 11:19am . . . someone remember that so we know how much time has passed between now and the next contraction."

"Okay." Denmark said.

After five grueling hours of painful contractions, Norway deemed Åland ready to push.

Finland, who had reentered the room after telling Iceland to put the T.V on full volume to drain out screams, was holding his little sister's hand as she tried to bring a new child into the world.

"Push."

"Ahhhh!" Åland yelled squeezing the life out of Sweden and Finland's hands. "Owwww, God it huuuurts!"

"Push."

"Ahhhh!" Åland screamed as she pushed again.

"C'mon babe, you're almost done." Denmark said, rubbing her shoulders.

Åland nodded as Norway told her to push again.

"He's almost out, keep pushing." Norway said.

"Ahhh!"

After a few seconds a loud wail filled the room.

"The doctor was right, it's a boy." Norway said, holding up a tiny red baby.

Åland let go of her friend's hands and rested herself against her boyfriend.

Norway glanced the clock. "Time of birth, 6:29pm . . ." He said, out loud so everyone would know in case he forgot, "Now, someone get me a knife or something to cut the cord." Norway said putting the baby down on a towel."

Sweden quickly left the room to grab a knife.

Denmark kissed Åland's head. "Good job, honey." He said quietly.

She only nodded in response.

Sweden came back in and handed the knife to Norway, who cut the umbilical cord. "Could you go wash the baby off, Finland?" He asked, holding the baby up to the Finn who quickly nodded as he snatched the baby and rushed it over to the bathroom.

"Is it over?" Åland mumbled.

"We need to wait for the after birth to come out, but for the most part, yes." Norway said.

Åland sighed in response and Denmark continued to rub her shoulders.

After a couple minutes, Finland walked back into the room, holding the tiny Nordic baby, wrapped in a white towel, and handed it to his sister.

She smiled and took the baby in. He had small tuffs of blonde hair and big blue eyes, even though both parents were blonde with blue eyes, the baby definitely looked like Denmark.

"Can I get Ice and Sea?" Finland asked moving towards the door.

Åland nodded without looking up.

"What's his name?" Norway asked, wiping his hands off on a nearby towel.

"We had planned on naming him Axel." Denmark said, grinning ear to ear.

"Of course you'd name him after your weapon of choice." Norway said, rolling his eyes and walking over to the small baby that was now falling asleep.

"It's a cute name." Åland said. "I don't mind."

The door to the room flung open and Finland, Iceland, and Sealand came rushing into the room, running straight over to the young couple and the baby.

"AW! Look mama! Look how cute he is!" Sealand said poking the baby's face. The baby coughed a few times and scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Don't do that Sea, he doesn't like it." Finland said pulling Sealand back.

"Can I name him?" Sealand asked.

"Sorry buddy, we already named him . . . Axel." Denmark laughed.

"Aw . . . okay . . . then can I name the next one?" He asked sweetly.

Norway walked over and covered the boy's mouth. "Don't give them any ideas."

Sealand stood a little upset as Norway pulled his hand away for the boy's mouth and moved to stand next to his brother, who was smiling at the happy family.

Finland casually walked over to Sweden, who was now residing in the corner of the room, giving him a sly smirk. "Remember . . . back when we learned Åland was pregnant . . . you bet me five hundred Kronas Den would leave her before the baby arrived?" He whispered.

" . . ."

"Sve . . ." Finland started.

" . . ."

"You lost."

** THE END! Haha! I finished! Yes! And with a cute ending! WOOT! **

** And yes, they did get out of the house, eventually . . . it just took another few days before it stopped snowing and it cleared away enough for them to get out. **

** Well there you are! All five chapters! My sappy little baby Nordic story! Hope you liked it!**

** This will probably be the last cannon x oc fanfic you'll see from me, like i said in an earlier AN, I'm a huge DenNor fan and I've gotta get to writing some of that!**

** I tried not to make the birth too graphic, sooooo yeah.**

** Okay, fav, review, and follow me! Bye bye!**


End file.
